1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for gas assisted energy beam engraving of a target object. This invention employs an energy beam, such as a laser beam or an electron beam, to irradiate a target object in the presence of a selected gaseous environment in order to engrave a mark in said object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser beams have been employed to engrave marks on the surface of target objects. Prior art methods of laser engraving have been carried out in the ambient atmospheric environment.
Ambient environment laser engraving results in a limited degree of contrast between the engraved mark and the background on which it is placed, the speed with which the mark can be applied, and the number of different materials which can be marked.
The present invention provides an improved method for energy beam engraving, in which an energy beam, such as a laser beam, is used to engrave a target object in the presence of a selected gaseous environment. This improved method provides enhanced contrast, increased readability, increased marking speeds, and an increased number of materials which can be marked by the energy beam.
The present invention is directed toward a method of gas assisted energy beam engraving of a target object. This invention comprises placing a target object in a controlled gaseous environment, irradiating the target object with an energy beam at a sufficient power level and beam size to engrave a mark in the target object, while the portion of the object being irradiated is present in the controlled gaseous environment. This method further comprises causing relative movement at a preselected speed between the energy beam and the target object during irradiation.